


Tantalizing Torment (Missing Scene for season one's Torment of Tantalus)

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual, Daniel fixated on his subject and Jack trying to get him to leave before the building falls on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalizing Torment (Missing Scene for season one's Torment of Tantalus)

Scene: Meeting Place, Heliopolis. Just before Jack grabs Daniel by the back of  
his vest in the vain hope of getting him to leave and go back to the SGC before  
the castle disintegrates.  
  
"Ya know, Danny boy…I'm not willing to let you take _that_ risk. Not by a  
friggin' long shot." Jack glared at his scientist, clearly annoyed with the  
young man now.  
  
Jumping up and down Daniel throws Ernest's journal to the floor in a temper.  
"Jack!" The archaeologist whirled around in a circle and stopped to face his  
antagonist. "Remember when I said this could be all that _meaning of life_  
 _stuff_?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack drawled and rolled his eyes. Wondering where the kid was going with  
this again, he held his tongue.  
  
"I meant it! We could learn so much, Jack," Daniel said in desperation. "Who  
knows, maybe we could find cures for the world's many diseases." Seeing his  
friend's pained expression, he rushed on. "Even discover cultures that we  
wouldn't have known about otherwise. The possibilities are endless, Jack, if  
only I had more time… please" he pleaded.  
  
"Time is what we don't have a lot of, Daniel," Jack snapped. He was tired of  
this and just wanted out of there before he got clobbered on the head with part  
of the castle as it crumbled to pieces. He wasn't entirely heartless and  
understood Daniel's position. So, he threw him a bone. "Look, buddy, I promise  
that we'll gate back here, as soon as humanly possible, once this storm is  
over."  
  
"It might be too late by then, Jack." Daniel gazed forlornly at the alien device  
and was hit with an idea. "Do you think we could take it with us?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed incredulously. "It looks like it  
weighs a ton if not more." He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. "Damn it,  
Daniel! Even Teal'c couldn't lift that thing. Besides, I don't need a hernia  
added to my collection of aches and pains. So, work with me here and be a good,  
little archaeologist and let's go."  
  
The linguist bent down to pick up Ernest's journal, that he so carelessly threw  
away, and held it close to his chest. Daniel gazed around the room in wonder; he  
didn't want to believe that it would be for the last.  
  
Tying to buy some time, his mind raced furiously. This isn't how it was going  
to end, as far as he was concerned. Walking back over to the device he lovingly  
ran his hand over it. He was not going to leave and that's all there was to it,  
until he felt a hand suddenly grab his vest.  
  
The End


End file.
